Episodes
This is a list of ''Robot and Monster ''episodes. Season 12 Robot Mock Monster is shocked to discover that Robot had played a practical joke on him during their youth. So, Monster decides to get even by pulling an elaborate prank on Robot. However, practical jokes don’t come naturally to Monster and SAND Boys Monster Was Jogging Because Robot Was Kidding. The Story Of Paris Robot Makes Paris Great. Between Monsters After another injury at the Blinking Light Factory, Gart commissions Robot and Monster to make a safety film. Robot is the director, a position he relishes, until he has to replace Monster, the film's star. Between Brothers When Robot's mean-spirited older brother, Gart, becomes the landlord of Robot & Monster's building, the boys must put their heads together to get their apartment. How to train your Marf Marf's behavior takes a destructive turn for the worse, forcing Robot & Monster to institute emergency pet training. They each draw on their personal strengths to dhttp://nickrobotandmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes?action=edit&section=1evise training methods for their beloved pet, only to discover he may not be all that he appears. Blinking Light When Gart leaves for an award he leaves Robot in charge of the Blinking Light Factory. The Blimp Robot & Monster want to buy a blimp, but their obsession with bacon gets in the way. Come on, Get Happy! When Robot & Monster discover Perry, a mechanical co-worker of theirs who always seems to be smiling, Monster is distressed that he may no longer be The Happiest Guy in the World. Robot takes it upon himself to help his friend regain his smile. Nobody Panic! When Nessie takes her first vacation, Robot & Monster fill in for her - cooking and serving bacon at The Makin' Bacon - an arrangement that soon sends the eatery spiraling out of control. Adventures in Babysitting When Globitha (Monster's younger sister who has a fanatical crush on Robot) comes to stay with the boys, she inadvertently wreaks havoc on Robot's preparations for the city's Big Blimp Race. choochoo When Monster's Uncle Cuffley loses his confidence, Robot and Monster set out to ignite his passion for the law. Hornica Monster's dad comes to visit, and Monster loses his horns just before Hornica. Cheer up Wheelie Robot and Monster try to get Mr. Wheelie to be nice to them after he raises their rent. Ogo's Friend Ogo befriends Robot's nemesis, Lucy. Biker Girls J.D. comes to stay with Robot and Monster after she and Spitfire have a big fight. The Prince of Scamtown Monster starts giving all the money Robot gives him to pay the house bills to a strange figure called The Prince of Scamtown who promises to pay Monster back. Pinball Robot asks Monster to get his own kind of hobby but he finds a hobby by making his own game called Pinball. To play pinball, Monster must throw balls with spikes at cardboard versions of Robot. Then he does this with the real Robot at the talent show. Speak Speak After Marf begins to speak, he inslaves Robot, Monster and Ogo. Security Robot And Monster Go To Cinars Wlot Ogo's Birthday While attempting to avoid attending Ogo's birthday party, Robot and Monster visit the city's Sewage Treatment Plant and discover it is a wonderous theme park. Doctor? No! After contracting a disease from being bitten by Marf, Robot decides to endure the ever-worsening symptoms in order to avoid seeing a doctor. Monster Invention Robot becomes jealous when Monster creates an invention that becomes an overnight success. Litterbug Monster believes that Robot has been unfairly accused of littering and takes his case to court while attempting to keep Robot from getting a slap on the wrist with a hmmre. Model Citizen Robot is declared the new standard of beauty by a famous fashionista. Grandma's Day Out After Robot's Grandma comes to visit, she goes missing one day and runs rapid through the streets and terrorizing citizens. Spare Robot Robot creates a replica of himself to do tedious tasks. Apartment 3/12 Robot teaches Monster how to be an adult. Blinking Monster's Boots Monster loses his walking licence and must retake it and have Robot carry him everywhere until he gets his license back.